


First Dance

by ConfuzzedPanda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, _(:Ⅰ」∠)_, it's kinda wonky, no more writing for me, no wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzedPanda/pseuds/ConfuzzedPanda
Summary: Jougo's first dance outside of lessons was with Mamoru in his little cottage on a rainy night.AKA Idk what I'm doing





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsashowtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsashowtime/gifts).



> A little oneshot for InfiniteMonth 2k18
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever that was written by me, so it might be a little rocky on most parts.  
> Other than that, please enjoy! :3

“Uuuughh! I'm bored!”

  
The complaint came from the Crowned Prince Jougo, who was currently laid out on a bed in the cottage Shugo Mamoru called home. Jougo turned his head to look at the protector, his eyes half lidded.

“Mamooo, I wanna go out and explore! You promised me!” he pouted, turning over to rest on his forearms with his cheeks puffed out. “You can't break a promise!”

  
“Yes, I suppose I did, but tonight we don't get much of a choice. We have to stay in, it's suppose to be a downpour pretty soon,” Mamoru motioned to the raindrop covered window, stifling a laugh at the younger boy's show of annoyance. The protector made his way over to Jougo, sitting next to him and patting his back. “Perhaps another night instead. Maybe we could find something else to do?”

  
“Like what? The cottage is a bit too small to do anything, other than play ‘I Spy.’ Even then, there's not a lot around.”

  
“Do you know how to dance?” Mamoru asked as he stood up, and held his hand out to a slightly confused Prince.

  
“A little bit, but I still need to practice. My sister and Yubel said it’s important thing to know, but I’m not too sure as to why. Dancing isn’t really needed in my opinion,” Jougo explained as he stood up alongside the blonde. He took the offered hand and let out a surprised squeak when he was pulled closer.

  
“Forgive me for being so forward Jougo, but dancing is a lot more important than you think. It can clue you into people's feelings when they won't say,” Mamoru gave a warm smile towards the Prince, who suddenly felt a bit warmer than usual. “Do you want to practice with me?”

  
Jougo fumbled over his words for a moment before managing to get out a small, “O-okay.” Mamo placed his other hand on the brunet’s waist while Jougo moved his hand to his shoulder. Even with the mask on this close, the Prince’s belief that Mamo was rather beautiful was strengthened. He was so lost in staring that he almost stepped on the protector’s feet when he moved. Before Mamoru could ask if he was okay, Jougo immediately sputtered, “I’m sorry, that was my fault, my bad, haha, oops.”

  
“Are you feeling okay Jougo?” Mamoru fussed, making the already flustered Prince even more worked up. “I’m fine, Mamo! I promise! I just got mixed up on the steps, that’s all! Heh heh…” he trailed off, hoping the protector hadn't noticed him staring and would accept his horribly apparent lie.

  
To his luck, Mamoru didn’t push further and instead turned his attention to Jougo’s posture. He adjusted their positions, giving little tips and pointing out small mistakes before he pulled back satisfied.

  
“Um, Mamo? Would-would you mind leading? I’m not really too confident.” Another lie, but Jougo just really wanted to stare at the protector a bit longer. He really wanted to know how Mamoru looked under the mask, perhaps he could sneak a peek during the dance.

  
Luck seemed to be on his side as Mamoru happily accepted and started moving. The steps began slow, gentle, and careful, neither wanting to push the other until they were ready. Then they began to flow more fluidly, the two easily moving together, their steps on beat and light. Mamoru started to hum, creating a song for them to dance to, even if he was the only one who knew the words.

  
The Prince stared at Mamoru with wonder in his eyes, once again trying to figure out what Mamoru was before the lost of his memories.

  
Then Mamoru spun Jougo, and the Prince couldn’t contain his laughter. It was exhilarating, dancing with Mamoru. He forgot that he even was a prince, his mind creating a new reality, one where he could just be Jougo, a boy dancing with someone he loved. He even got Mamoru to laugh, his laughter like sparkling crystals, light and clear. Neither could remember how long they had been dancing, but by the time they managed to pull themselves out of their own little bubble, the rain had past and the Crystal Beasts had gathered to watch them, applauding the duo.

  
Ruby couldn’t help but chirp, _Someone's having fun~ How was your little dance date, eh, Mamo? Did you get lucky and get a kiss from your dear Jougo~?_

  
Mamoru face went a dark red as he tried to explain to Ruby, while poor Jougo simply looked away confused. Unfortunately, his eyes caught sight of the rising sun, which marked the end of this visit.

After quickly saying his goodbyes, Jougo made his way back to the castle, his mind finding its way back to his first dance with his protector.


End file.
